Sokka
Sokka was a Water Tribe warrior, raised by his grandmother Kanna along with his younger sister Katara in the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka was the son of Kya and Chief Hakoda. Hakoda left along with all of the other men in his tribe to fight the Fire Nation when Sokka was a young boy. As there were no other teenage boys in the tribe, Sokka was the oldest male in the South Pole and therefore left as the leader of the tribe. He assumed responsibility for the tribe, until his sister discovered an Air Nomad named Aang frozen in an iceberg. When he learned that Aang was the Avatar, he was at first skeptical that a child could really save the world. As he and his sister helped Aang on his quest, he began to believe that Aang really was the only hope for peace in the world. Despite his inability to bend, Sokka became the strategist of the group, constantly trying to prove himself to be a great warrior like his father. He attempted to train the younger children of the Southern Water Tribe in fighting. Sokka was also the "matter of fact" guy in the group and did not believe in spirit magic, as he openly mocked it. His leadership skills improved during his travels with the Avatar, culminating with his masterminding the plan for the Invasion of the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. His humor and his ability to organize and plan became imperative to the group on their travels. By the conclusion of the Hundred Year War, Sokka became a master swordsman and a great warrior like his father. After Aang and Zuko formed the United Republic of Nations, Sokka became the representative for the Southern Water Tribe and he also became the United Republic Council chairman. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Sokka appears as the Master Model representing Avatar: The Last Airbender in the handheld version Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Sokka appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the many characters from Avatar to appear. He is one of the three from Team Avatar to appear. Bio For as long as he could remember, Sokka was always the sarcastic wise guy of Team Avatar, never failing to produce a smooth quote even in the face of danger. His antics kept his friends' spirits' up on their long journey to defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord, Ozai. But his dry wit wasn't all he had to bring to the table. Though he lacks the bending skills of his allies, Sokka is an adept strategist (a trait he inherited from his dear old dad) and swordsman, trained by Piandao, a legendary White Lotus master. However, he's best known for his trusty boomerang, which always comes back (according to him, anyway) as well as his insatiable appetite...for justice! And meat. It puzzled him to an extent why he, out of all people, was chosen to fight alongside the Nickelodeon Universe's greatest heroes over his powerful allies, which included the powerful new Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar of his era, Aang. Wouldn't they have been more suited to the task at hand? He then saw a familiar face greet him...it was an aged Katara, who remarked that it was not only good to see him again, but that he was somebody she could trust to help save the world with his quick thinking being a great asset to the united heroes. She even had replicas of his weapons (including his trusty boomerang!) primed and ready for him to use! Scratching his head for a moment, Sokka took up his boomerang and flipped it neatly into his sheath, saying, "Well...I may not be the Avatar, but maybe it's my turn to be a hero for a change! By the way, you got anything to eat? I'm starving here!" Special Powers *Weapons Expert, carries the following weapons on him; Boomerang, Battle Club and a Space Sword forged from Adamantine, a durable, rare metal forged from meteorite ore. *Expert Strategist *Sarcasm *Meat! Quotes Intro: *"Stand back, folks! Sokka's here and ready to sock it to ya!" *"You're my competition? No offense, but I think my old Gran-Gran can take you on!" *"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all the superpowers, and the saving the world thing...." **is stroking and kissing his space sword* "My space sword. Oh how I've missed you so- Er. Hrm. You saw nothing." *"Go Team Avatar! Er.....sorta?" (Intro if team consists of characters from The Last Airbender and/or the Legend of Korra) *"A sea sponge! I knew this day would come! Have at you, squishy ocean demon thing!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"All of a sudden...I kind wish you were a badgermole instead...." (Intro against Reptar) *"Okay. An alien. Uh huh. No more cactus juice ever again." (Intro against ZIM) *"Hey, Toph already got dibs on metalbending! I call foul!" (Intro against Jenny) *"*swings his Space Sword* Someone like you really needs to be taught a lesson or two!" (Intro against Stormy) *"Don't worry, Toph! I'll try to take it easy on you this time. Least I could do!" (Intro against Toph) *"Your brother let you out? Being nuts must run in the family." (Intro against Azula if he speaks first) *"We'll see who'll get the last laugh once this boomerang wack-a-pows you right in the face!" (Intro against Azula if he speaks second) *"Katara? Wow, you've really filled out! Uh. Wait. You're not Katara, are you?" (Intro against Korra) *"A mask? What's the matter? Are you just that ugly?" (Intro against Amon in his default costume) *"So....you're my nephew. Yeah, that isn't weird or anything." (Intro against Tenzin) **wolf whistle* Wow. So, uh....what are you doing after this?" (Intro against Asami) *"Look, man....just want you to know, no hard feelings when you lose, all right?" (Intro against Zuko) *"I don't know who you are, but you're the most delicious looking evil dolphin I've ever seen! C'mere you!" (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) Win Pose: *"Water Tribe. Respect!" (Win Pose) *"Gotta love the Boomerang!" (Win Pose) *"Aw, man, I'm STARVING! I gotta go grab some grub!" (Win Pose) *"Man, I was right! My Gran-Gran would've made blubber cookies out of you!" (Win Pose) *"And to think, Katara called me crazy when I said there were enemy birds around here!" (Win Pose against Black Cuervo) *"Still think my trusty boomerang's some silly toy, princess?" (Win Pose against Azula) *"Joke's on you, pal! I don't have any powers to take away! How'd you like them apples, Masky Man?" (Win Pose against Amon) *"Great fight, mah Water Tribe sistah! Who's er.....not actually my sister. Guh, just forget it!" (Win Pose against Korra) *"I think that belt looks better around me anyway, Tophy. Just saying!" (Win Pose against Toph) *"Look on the bright side. The black and blue hides that scar pretty well!" (Win Pose against Zuko) *"Hey, wait! Come back! I haven't tasted you yet!" (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"Magic, hocus pocus, bluh bluh bluh, Excuse me if I don't believe in that load of whale blubber!" (Win Pose against Kyle) *angrily kicks stone and promptly gets attacked by an angry duck* (Animation if Sokka loses by Time Over) Victory Screen: *"Could've been worse. Your first girlfriend could've been turned into the moon. And...now I've depressed myself. 'scuse me." *"...and THAT's for calling me a filthy peasant! I'll have you know, I take baths weekly." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"Wait a sec, Toph....if you're here, then maybe Aang's here too! And then we....wait, he's NOT? Oh man. We're doomed!" (Victory Screen against Toph) *"So, you're the Avatar from the future, eh? I bet I grow up to be quite the ladies' man, huh? Wait, in your time, I'm what?!" (Victory Screen against Korra) *"Sorry for staring earlier, but you kinda remind me so much of this girl I know back home. Can't quite put my finger on why, though." (Victory Screen against Asami) *"I gotta say, you are the UGLIEST penguin I've ever seen." (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"You wanted to blow up the moon? Because it obstructs your view of Venus?! HEY, pal, my girlfriend's the moon, so you'd better watch your mouth before I feed you my boomerang!" (Victory Screen against Invader Zim) *"Man, what's with the moping all of the time? Wouldn't kill ya to put a smile on that face every once in a while, you know!" (Victory Screen against Zuko) *"Remind future me to give you a sense of humor when past you grows up! Sheesh, did Zuko train you in the art of being such a stick in the mud?" (Victory Screen against Tenzin) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Super Brawl Sokka doesn't appear as a playable character in any of the Super Brawl games. However he does appear in the background of the Wastelands stage. Gallery Sokka_the_Thinker.png|Sokka originally in Avatar Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Starter Category:Playable Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Chronicles of illusion characters